


Las historias tienen finales felices

by JesseLBlack



Category: SKAM (France), SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Relatado desde el punto de vista de Henrik Holm, Sexo, Starbucks, depresión, historia con final feliz, otros tags
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Henrik pensó que su vida no cambiaría hasta que un día, mientras trabajaba, aparece un hermoso muchacho de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes llamado: Tarjei.Henrik x Tarjei.Un poco de Maxence x Axel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Lunes. 7:30.**

 

Trabajar a media hora de mi casa no es tan cómodo como pensaba en el momento en que busqué viviendas para rentar. La página era muy buena, pero encontrar un mono ambiente en el centro de Oslo a un precio razonable para un apretado bolsillo como el mío no podía darme el lujo de ciertas comodidades. Al menos en este caso tenía un baño propio y el departamento se encontraba solo en la planta baja, por lo que no tendría vecinos molestos dado que el señor del 1PL B había fallecido hace tiempo y nadie fue a reconocer el cadáver, por lo que no debe tener parientes vivos o a nadie le importa.

Trabajo en una cafetería a media cuadra de la escuela Hartvig Nissen School, de donde me gradué hace tres años atrás. Luego empecé a trabajar en la cafetería de mi madre mientras buscaba una carrera o un sentido a mi vida, pero tuve que abandonar el trabajo familiar porque me atormentaba tener a mis padres detrás mío a cada momento, lo cual no cambió el rumbo de mi vida porque hace medio año trabajo en un Starbucks. Es un ambiente un poco más acogedor que mi antiguo trabajo, al menos esta vez no tengo la mirada de mi madre puesta en mí.

Tuve que levantarme temprano hoy, usualmente mi turno empieza luego de medio día, pero mi compañero Hermann ha cambiado el turno por tiempo indeterminado —él se encuentra actualmente cursando una de las últimas materias de su carrera y su horario es durante la mañana— por lo cual tuve que levantarme a las 7para salir de mi casa a las 7:30 y estar 8—sino es que al tipo del bus le da un ataque— en mi puesto de trabajo. Es verdad que voy muy apretado con el tiempo, pero es el primer día y mi nuevo compañero tiene compasión de mí.   
Llegué a eso de las 7:55, eso fue demasiado rápido incluso para mí. Me saqué la chaqueta y me puse el delantal negro con mi nombre.

—Hoy te toca caja, Henrik —exclamó mi compañero mientras volteó a verme. Suspiro, odio la caja, usualmente me dejan hacer los batidos durante la tarde, hay más gente que viene a tomar algo fresco, pero a la mañana la mayoría de los que concurren tienen tanto sueño que piden un café negro—. Es hora de entrar al colegio, así que vendrán algunos 'infantes'.

Conozco un poco a Thomas porque compartimos durante el primer mes todo el entrenamiento durante el almuerzo, pero luego él cambió al turno de la mañana y yo me quedé en el turno de la tarde, por lo que nos veíamos bastante poco, solo cruzábamos palaras cuando él se iba y yo entraba. Él solía decir 'infantes' a todos los menores de 18 años sin distinción de altura o cuerpo, simplemente eran 'infantes' por ir al colegio y nosotros los 'adultos' por estar del otro lado del mostrador.  
Suspiro e intento concentrarme en mi trabajo, la mañana no es lo mío, siento que aun tengo la almohada pegada a mi cara y bostezo cada cinco minutos.  
El chillido de la campanilla de la puerta me despierta para ver a un muchacho de gorra tejida color rojo y mochila marrón oscuro, traía un camperón de invierno y una bufanda a juego. El corazón golpea tan fuerte mi esternón que siento se me saldrá en cualquier momento. Él es realmente atractivo, joven y risueño, bosteza como un gato mientras se frega sus ojos y se acerca a la caja. Intento parecer normal y cuando se queda delante mío me mira sorprendido, probablemente pensó que Hernann estaría en mi lugar, no parecía alguien que entrara de casualidad al Starbucks un lunes a las 8:05.

—Ehm, hola —su voz es muy suave, un poco infantil, y lo parece aun más con su gesto y aquel impulsivo tic de lamerse los labios que en lo que lleva allí parado lo ha hecho dos veces—. Quiero un Caramel Macchiato grande por favor.

Tardé un poco en sincronizar mi cuerpo para cobrarle, lo cual hice rápidamente con el solo fin de saber su nombre al momento que escribiera en aquel vaso de plástico. Sentía la mirada de Thomas clavada en mi clavícula y la presión se me estaba yendo a mil. Traté de respirar mientras él parecía no darse cuenta en lo nervioso que me ponía, relamía sus labios una y otra vez y jugueteaba con sus dedos en el mostrador.

—¿Tu nombre? —pregunto, tomando un fibrón negro para escribir en su vaso de plástico.

—Tarjei.

Me pregunté varias veces mentalmente si era su nombre o el nombre de alguien más, por lo cual escribí lo que me dijo e indiqué a mi compañero que lo vaya preparando. Thomas no era tonto, su mirada se clavó aun más en mi  hasta que le entregué el ticket que el muchacho esperaba hace más de cinco minutos que le entregara, rozamos los dedos suavemente y cortamos la visual por unos segundos.

No despegué mi vista en ningún instante hasta que saludó con un ademán con la mano y se retiró, bebiendo un poco de su café. Allí pude respirar nuevamente.

—¿Qué diablos? Es un niño —me indicó Thomas, como si yo no lo hubiera sabido con mirarlo. Giro la cabeza y arqueo la ceja.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Va al colegio Nissen, segundo año, eso significa que tiene 16 y tú, tienes 20.

—Gracias por recordármelo, me había olvidado completamente mi edad —intento acomodar todo lo que tengo al rededor para evitar el tema, pero todo estaba más que arreglado.

—Solo ten cuidado —susurró e inmediatamente volvimos a nuestra rutina.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

**Whattapp.**

**Mamá**

Mamá: ¿vienes a comer este fin de semana? (12:45)

Mamá. (12:45)

Estaré allí (12:45)

Mamá: Trae algo de postre, sabes que a tu hermano le encanta (12:46)

Llevaré algo para Mathias ;D (12:46)

Tengo que seguir trabajando, salgo en una hora (12:46)

Mamá: Te quiero (12:46)

Yo también (12:47)

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Lunes 18:55.**

Hace más de una hora que estoy buscando en internet cosas sobre el Nissen, como si no hubiera ido allí alguna vez. Conozco absolutamente cada aula de allí, incluso en ocasiones pienso que nunca me fui de allí.   
Suspiro y friego mis ojos, estoy bastante cansado por haberme levantado tan temprano. Dejo mi búsqueda de un lado y comienzo a buscar el nombre de Tarjei en instagram, pero hay más de una docena de Tarjei en el internet y ninguno se parece al chico que vi. ¿Tendrá redes sociales? ¿Qué chico de 16 años no tiene redes sociales de la generación Z? Me parecería una locura si no las tuviera. También indagué en twitter y facebook, pero el resultado sigue siendo el mismo, muchos Tarjei y ninguno es MI Tarjei. Tendré que irme a la cama pensando en levantarme temprano al día siguiente para verlo de nuevo.

Incluso, he estado buscando en la página de Nissen los horarios de salida para ver si puedo pasarme luego del trabajo y lo veo salir, pero son tan dispares y depende tanto de las materias que haya elegido, que es una lotería, solo sé que tiene la primera clase a las 8:15 y por eso  
 se toma unos minutos para beber un café suave antes de entrar.

¿Qué pasa si él no suele ir a clases a las 8 los martes o los miércoles? ¿tendré que esperar una semana completa para poder verlo? ¡No, debo preguntarle a alguien!

Hernann sospecharía demasiado si le pregunto, estaría en su plan de ¿por qué quieres saber? ¿qué hay con eso? Mientras que Thomas solo me pondría algún emoticon de miradita de costado, intentando sonar decepcionado por andar detrás de un niñato de 16 años, pero tengo que sacarme la duda que me carcome. ¿Cuál es menor peligroso? ¿Thomas o Hernann?

Debo elegir uno.

 

**Hernann (en linea)**

Hey  (19:00)

 _Hernann_ : Hey amigo ¿cómo fue tu primer día? (19:00)

Bien, bien (19:00)

Oye (19:00)

¿Puedo hacerte una consulta? (19:01)

 _Hernann_ : ¿Qué sucede? (19:02)

Es sobre, una persona que va a menudo a las 8 al local, seguramente lo atendiste más de una vez (19:02)

 _Hernann_ : Amigo, hay tantas personas que van a las 8 al local ¡sé más específico! (19:04)

Un chico rubio, de ojos claros, vestido con gorra (19:04)

 _Hernann_ : Me acabas de describir a medio pueblo nórdico, sé más específico (19:04)

Se llama Tarjei (19:04)

¿Hernann? (19:10)

¿Estás ahí? (19:11)

 _Hernann_ : Sí, lo siento, estaba intentando recordar. Creo que ya sé de quién hablas. Tarjei S. Moe, es un chico de secundaria ¿verdad? ¿Qué pasa con él? (19:11)

¿Se llama así? (19:12)

 _Hernann_ : Muchas preguntas ¿pasa algo? (19:13)

No, nada, nada, es solo que me parece un buen chico (19:13)

Es todo (19:13)

¿Tiene 16 años? (19:13)

¿Hernann? (19:20)

 _Hermann_ : ¿No estarás interesado en él? (19:21)

¡Pfff! ¿De qué me estás hablando? Tengo que irme, debo comer y luego dormir. Nos vemos (19:21)

 _Hernann_ : ¿Henrik? (19:21)

 _Hernann_ : Maldito pervertido jajaja (19:22)

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Marte 8:00.**

 

Estaba en el local aun antes de que llegara Thomas, que debería ser mi propio registro. Tuve tiempo para limpiar el piso y acomodar los vasos, las máquinas ya están limpias, casi siempre Lisa lo hace por nosotros en el turno noche antes de cerrar. Cuando Thomas vino a las 7:50 y vio que yo estaba dentro, se sorprendió.

—Lo que hace el amor —murmuró, le miro con la ceja levantada.

—¿Cómo sabes que ha venido para verlo a él? —Pregunto, él alza los hombros.

No es como si fuera la primera vez que veo un cajero loco por un cliente, por lo tanto no soy tan ingenuo como crees.

No creo que lo que se marea, respóndeme y apoye en el mostrador mientras veo colocarse el delantal. ¿Sabes si va a venir?

—¿Quién?

—¡No te hagas el tonto! —Bueno y ruedo mis ojos—. Tarjei.

—Viene todos los días excepto domingos, creo que vive cerca y necesita su café todas las mañanas —alzó los hombros y se acomodó el cabello—. ¿Qué planeas hacer, galán?

—Darle mi número de teléfono —Thomas negó con la cabeza—. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Solo son 4 años de diferencia, no es como si fuera un pedófilo.

No lo digo por eso, amigo. Pero ¿en serio? ¿Qué te parece más fácil? Tu vara es alta —tomo una servilleta y se arroja en la cara.

—Me gusta, tal vez pueda salir algo lindo de esto ¿no crees? —Muerdo mi labio, se desvió la mirada.

—Ahí viene tu Julieta, Romeo —giro inmediatamente sobre mi eje para como se abrió la puerta con la cabeza gacha. No hace falta mucho en su mirada.

Pude notar más detalles que no hice con anterioridad, por ejemplo, su cabello se enrolla debajo de la gorra, hay un lunar pequeño en su labio y sus ojos en un verde brillante con las pupilas tan grandes que ni siquiera se ve el color . Una vez que le gusten las pupilas.

—Un caramelo macchiato por favor —una vez su tono es más suave, más seductor y con una sonrisa hermosa en sus labios. Me gusta ver, también sonrió y tomo el vaso de plástico para poner tu nombre en él—. ¿No vas a cobrarme? —Preguntó.

—Va por cuenta de la casa —comento con una sonrisa más profunda.

-¿What? —Tanto Thomas como el pequeño Tarjei preguntó al mismo tiempo con esa mirada de completo desconcierto.

—Yo pago —le guiño el ojo y él comienza a enrojecer, extiendo el vaso a mi compañero para que haga el pedido, pero este se encuentra aún en el estado de estupefacción.

No puedo aceptarlo, ni las páginas de mis ojos.

—Bueno, puedes retribuírmelo con una salida ¿Qué opinas? —Tarjei lo pensó, lo puedo ver, no hace falta ser adivino.

Tomó una servilleta de papel del mostrador y la lapicera que tengo junto a la caja registradora. Se publicaron varios números y arriba colocó su nombre, lo que se extiende hacia mí, sus ojos están brillando incandescentes.

—Es mi número de teléfono —indicó y su sonrojo fue más profundo.

—Tarjei, tu caramel macchiato —Thomas interrumpió, pero no me importa, tengo su número y tomo la servilleta antes que alguien me to robe.

—Gracias —Tarjei no dice mas, lanzó una mirada en mi dirección y se retiró sin medir palabra.

 

No hace falta aclarar que no hay un piso afuera. Escribo su teléfono celular en el mío bajo el nombre de Tarjei y le mandé un corazón como el imbécil que soy.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

**Tarjei**

<3 (8:05)

¿A qué hora sales del colegio? D (12:55)

 _Tarjei_ : 19:00, tengo una clase extra curricular hoy :( (12:55)

uf: '((12:55)

¿Te parece encontrarnos para cenar a las 19:00? (12:55)

 _Tarjei_ : ¿Cenar? (12:56)

¿No te gusta la idea? (12:56)

Puedo cambiarla (12:56)

 _Tarjei_ : No, me parece bien. ¿Vives cerca del Nissen? (12:56)

No, pero puedo viajar hasta el fin del mundo; D (12:56)

 _Tarjei_ : jajaja tonto. Entonces, ¿te parece bien en la entrada? Estaré cerca de allí, vivo a unas cuadras (12:57)

Estaré allí (12:57)

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Martes 10:20.**

—Él es Maxence, es a quien vas a redistribuir Thomas dándole dos palmadas en la espalda a un muchacho de ojos claros y cabello algo despeinado—. Es francés, pero habla perfectamente el noruego.

—Me parece extraño su nombre. Hola —saludo y extiendo la mano—. Soy Henrik Holm, soy el encargado temporal hasta junio.

—Hola, soy soy Maxence Danet Fauvel.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Maxence? —Pregunto.

—21.

—Bien, Max, entonces te encargarás de la caja mientras tanto, ¿de acuerdo? Luego pasaremos a hacer un juego de batidos y café, mira, ahí viene un cliente, un niño pequeño, los ojos y los ojos azules muy intenso, las manos y los bolsillos de su chaqueta mientras avanza.

—Salut —susurró Maxence al momento en que besa al muchacho, me quedé completamente paralizado ante esto.

—Logró más que ti en unos cinco minutos —comentó Thomas detrás mío.

—¿Eh? —Max se dió la vuelta y me miró—. Disculpen, él es mi novio Axel, ha venido a ver qué tal me va.

—Eres muy joven ¿no? —Comento.

—Solo nos llevamos 3 años, Axel tiene 17, pero pronto va a cumplir 18 años ¿verdad? —La sonrisa de Maxence es muy amplia, eso hace que los clientes enloquezcan por él.

—Tengo que entrar al Nissen, pero .... —Axel le miró, sus ojos brillaron intensamente, no sabía si era normal en él o si lo hacía porque estaba completamente enamorado de Max.

—Llámame cuando salgas —se convirtió en un pico suave y suave en los labios y Axel se fue como llegó. Bueno, perdimos un cliente, creo.

 

Entre en un nuevo rol en su nuevo rol y atenderlo se mostrará mi hora de trabajo. Como Tarjei saldría tarde tuve tiempo suficiente para darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa una docena de veces. En ocasiones como esta, una vez que un niño tiene una primera cita, pero ya ha pasado por esa etapa varias veces y no debería estar tan nervioso.

Es la primera vez que me gusta un chico, aunque siempre me considero una persona bisexual cuando mis gustos, no es que miran los pases de tiempo como pasatiempo, pero tampoco me incomodan cuando están en los bares en la noche. coquetear conmigo. Con mis amigos, solemos hacer apuestas a lo largo de mi vida, chicos y casi siempre gano yo, lo que no es algo que me enorgullece ni tampoco me avergüenza

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

**Tarjei (En linea)**

 

¿Preparado para la mejor noche de tu vida? (18:30)

 _Tarjei_ : Te tienes mucha confianza (18:30)

Si no me hubiera tenido confianza no podría invitarte a salir (18:30)

¿Te falta mucho? (18:30)

 _Tarjei_ : Ya casi acaba, así que en unos minutos salgo, al parecer en el docente se dio por terminado las clases un poco antes (18:31)

 _Tarjei_ : ¿Dónde estás? (18:31)

Afuera ¡hace frío! (18:32)

 _Tarjei_ : ¿En serio? ¿Estás afuera? Buscar una excusa para salir rápido (18:33)

 _Tarjei_ : No quiero hacerte esperar (18:33)

D (18:33)

 _Tarjei_ : :) (18:33)

 

Una sonrisa, mientras que su último mensaje y el celular comienza a vibrar. Suspiro, leo la solapa de arriba, donde el nuevo mensaje aparece, es la propiedad de mi departamento, por lo tanto debo contestarle. Salgo de la conversación con Tarjei y voy directamente al otro chat.

 

**La bruja a la que le pago la renta. (En línea)**

 

 _La bruja a la que le pago la renta_ : ¿Me ha depositado en este mes? (18:35)

Hola Julie :) (18:36)

Cuánto tiempo sin hablar :) (18:36)

Ya la renta está depositada desde el jueves pasado (18:36)

 _La bruja a la que le pago la renta_ : Bien :) (18:36)

 

**Nuevo mensaje: Tarjei: Estoy bajando (18:37)**

Vuelvo a cambiar el chat al teléfono para continuar con un corazón y guardar el celular. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que vimos a ese niño de cabello rubio, esta vez sin gorra y con la melena al viento que es incluso más larga que lo que hubiera imaginado. Aprendizaje de la mochila y un libro escolar en la mano, sonríen, me acerco para saludarlo, no puedo avasallarlo es nuestra "primera cita", por lo que simplemente le doy la mano, parece ser tan confundido como yo ante mi gesto y me aprieta La mano suavemente.

—¿Dónde quieres ir? —Pregunto, sabiendo la respuesta. Adolescente de 16 años. ¿Dónde está más lejos que el Mc Donalds?

—Mc Donalds — no pude evitar su respuesta y él me sorprendió, supongo que no sé lo que estaba pensando ya veces agradezco que sea así.

—El Mc Donalds será.

—¿Quieres ir a otro lado? —Pareció que mi risa hizo que él se confundiera, pero inmediatamente niego con la cabeza.

—No, no, en lo absoluto, vamos.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

 

**Mamá (En linea)**

 

 _Mamá_ : Estoy llamando a tu departamento y nadie contesta ¿dónde estás? (20:05)

Estoy comiendo algo en el Mcdonalds (20:10)

Tengo una cita (20:10)

 _Mamá_ : Oh, ya lo veo! Mi pequeño libro

 _Mamá_ : ¿Cómo es ella? (20:11)

Mamá, hablamos luego ¿quieres? Es una mala educación hablar por teléfono mientras tienes una cita ¿de acuerdo? El domingo nos vemos. Te amo <3 (20:11)

 _Mamá_ : Yo también <3 (20:11)

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

 

—Lo siento, mi mamá —comentando mientras guardo mi celular, se ríe bajito, lo que también debe pasar el mismo.

—Te entiendo, tengo 20 llamadas perdidas de mi madre.

—Dile que estás aquí —comento, nada peor que una madre preocupada, es incluso el detective más eficiente.

—Ya le mandé un mensaje diciéndole que tenía una cita y llegaría más tarde a casa —apretó el pan de su hamburguesa y dio una pequeña mordida.

—¿Le dijiste con quién? —Juego con las papas en bastón que hay regadas en mi bandeja y le miro de costado.

—Claro, con el chico de la cafetería que acabo de conocer —inmediatamente mi mirada se clavó en él, quien nace a raya—. No, no le dije con quién. Pero mamá no pregunta demasiado, se siente un poco culpable desde que las cosas con papá no funcionaron.

—Hmmm ... —nuestro diálogo se está volviendo poco a poco y no se cuestiona demasiado, pero arriesgarse no cuesta nada—. ¿Separados?

—Prácticamente desde hace dos semanas. Vivo con mi madre cerca de aquí —mientras habla, hace un movimiento de cabeza hacia un costado y se ve un par de papas fritas en la boca, luego se relata los labios y continúa hablando—. Mi padre al parecer ya hizo vida con otra mujer.

—¿De semanas y ya hiciste vida con otra mujer? Curioso: solo con el tiempo y con sus ojos.

—¿Y tú?

—Mis padres siguen juntos.

No, no —rió nuevamente y se relamió el labio, era un tic definitivamente—. ¿Qué hay de tu vida?

—Pues, tengo un hermano molesto llamado Mathias, él es menor que yo. Mis padres viven en una casa y una hora aquí y me mudan por este lado porque trabajo en el Starbucks —alzo los hombros para restarle importancia—. Me gusta beber cerveza, el refresco y salir a bailar.

—Yo no bebo alcohol.

—Claro, eres menor.

—Aparte de ser menor, no me gusta el alcohol —se tiró hacia atrás y miró el techo—. ¿Cuantos años tienes?

—20.

—Veinte —musitó y cerró los ojos, no pudo ver todo su cuello en esa posición—. Me gustaría ser grande, tal vez tener mi propia casa.

—Bueno, no te lo recomiendo, sobre todo si tienes una propiedad que quiere ligar contigo —suspiro, él volteó a verme of new and arqueó una ceja—. No suele pasar, pero a veces pasa.

—Bueno, eres guapo ... —sonrió ante lo dicho por él—. Y supongo que estás soltero.

Soltero por ahora, que se ha escuchado como una propuesta, porque realmente lo fue, era algo así como "quítame la soltería".

—Yo también estoy solo —sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que no estaban en su color natural.

 

Esto será interesante.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Miércoles. 5:00-8:00**

 

No pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Me gustaría decir que al menos termine la cita con Tarjei como quería, pero de repente todo se volvió extraño cuando llegamos a su departamento y me saludó con la mano como si momentos atrás no nos hubiéramos conocido más íntimamente. Es más, si no fuera porque estaba al menos a un metro de la puerta, me la hubiera estampado en la cara.

Di varias vueltas en la cama hasta que me levanto, me preparo un desayuno más o menos nutritivo y prendo la televisión en los programas de noticias mientras como mi cereal con leche y escucho la tetera chiflar. Tal vez estoy yendo demasiado rápido y él lo percibió una invasión, debo darle tiempo, es apenas un jovencito ¿cuánta experiencia en citas y vida íntima debe tener? Probablemente nula.

El tiempo pasó tan rápido que noto que ya son pasada las siete de la mañana, limpió los trastos y me cambio rápidamente para tomar el primer bus que sale hasta mi trabajo. Como era de esperarse nadie había llegado todavía.   
Me puse a limpiar el piso y acomodar todo, para mi sorpresa, Thomas llegó más temprano que ayer solamente para sorprenderse ante mí. No esperaba que en el tercer día de mi turno estuviera nuevamente a primera hora, detrás de él está Maxence, nuestro nuevo compañero, con los cabellos completamente despeinados y desprolijos.

—¿Mala noche? —preguntó Thomas y dejó su mochila en el vestuario en la parte de atrás, alzo mis hombros.

—No pude dormir ni un poco.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu cita? —preguntó nuevamente el metido de mi compañero, le miro con altura y suspiro.

—Bien, bastante bien diría yo, pero no pasó nada más que comer en el mismo lugar, no hubo manitas sudadas ni besos en la noche —indico, Thomas parece jactarse de ello.

—Pero tú querías.

—¡Claro que quería!

—¿De qué hablan? —Maxence apareció de la nada, ya traía puesto su delantal negro con su nombre impreso y se desacomodaba su cabello con la mano constantemente, mano que tenía repleta de anillos grandes.

—Del novio de Hen... —no terminó la frase, pues golpeo su cabeza con la palma de mi mano y el tiró todo su cuerpo hacia delante.

—Nada, nada, me tengo que ir a poner el delantal, así que con permiso —ingreso al vestuario, había estado trabajando con mi ropa normal y recién me di cuenta del delantal cuando se lo vi puesto a Maxence.

No sé cuánto tiempo me demoré, pero cuando estaba atando el delantal hacia atrás escucho una voz cantarina del otro lado del mostrados, a un par de metros mío. Me intento asomar hasta la puerta y veo a Tarjei angustiado, mirando a Maxence con dolor como si estuviera buscando algo que no encontró. Max no sabía qué hacer ante dicha angustia y lo único que se le ocurrió fue calmarlo.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Max.

—¿No está el chico.....el chico rubio que atendía aquí? Creo que se llama Henrik —ahora que lo pienso, no me había presentado adecuadamente hacia él.

—Sí está, solo se encuentra colocándose el delantal —indicó Thomas, justo a tiempo para que yo hiciera acto de presencia y su cara se iluminara nuevamente.

Me apoyo en la mesada y lo observo, estoy sonriéndole como le sonrió todos los días que viene a comprar café. Él parece ahora más relajado que me ha visto, sus manos dejan de temblar y sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse suavemente, intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Yo quería disculparme por lo de ayer, yo, casi te cierro la puerta en la cara —es demasiado adorable, incluso cuando intenta disculparse y se pisa el solo con sus palabras, ha estado llorando o algo así—. Yo te mandé mensaje pero no contestaste, no pude dormir.

—¿Hm? ¿Me mandaste mensaje? —busco en mis pantalones para notar que tengo el teléfono apagado—. Mierda, se me apagó el teléfono, falta de batería supongo.

—Oh, oh....yo pensé que estabas molesto por....bueno, ya sabes, lo de ayer.

—¿Qué pasó ayer que te debe tantas disculpas? —preguntó Thomas, pero piso su pie para que deje de hablar.

—Está bien, no tienes que pedir perdón.

—Quiero compensarse ¿te parece? —relamió su labio como siempre lo hace y se acercó un poco—. Hoy ¿a las 14?

—Salgo a las 13, puedes venir a buscarme —ladeo la cabeza, él afirmó.

—Podemos ir a pasear por la plaza ¿te parece bien? En compensación, lo lamento mucho...

—No tienes que compensarme nada, pero si quieres hacerlo, puedes darme un beso —indico mientras cierro los ojos, puedo percibir su sonrojo.

—Ok... —pero el beso terminó en mi frente, algo que no esperaba e hizo que abriera mis párpados—. Un caramel macchiato.

 

_Un Caramel Macchiato._

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Miércoles 10:20**

En mi momento de descanso revise mi whattsapp, luego que Max me prestara su cargador.

 

**Tarjei (ultima conexión 22:01)**

 

<3 (18:40)

 _Tarjei_ : Hola, ehm....¿sabes? Quería disculparme por lo de recién (21:00)

 _Tarjei_ : Creo que fui un poco grosero contigo (21:00)

 _Tarjei_ : ¿Me perdonas? Lamento haberte cerrado la puerta así (21:01)

 _Tarjei_ : ¿Henrik? (21:05)

 _Tarjei_ : ¡Lo siento, lo siento! De verdad, es que vi a mi mamá asomarse y no quería que piense, bueno, yo aun no le digo a nadie que soy gay (21:10)

 _Tarjei_ : No quiero que se entere por eso, digo, quería darte un beso ¡dios, quería besarte! (21:11)

 _Tarjei_ : perdón por ser un idiota (21:50)

 _Tarje_ i: Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana (22:00)

 _Tarjei_ : <3 (22:01)

 

Tarjei era ¡tan adorable! Que incluso sus mensajes eran adorables. Solo pensar que el chico padeció mi silencio era una tortura. Gracias a dios había recuperado mi batería y podía responderle el mensaje para calmar la angustia, aunque ya había hablado pero nunca era suficiente para mí.

**Tarjei (última conexión 22:01)**

_Tarjei_ : <3 (22:01)

Hey! (10:20)

Lo siento por no contestarte, vuelvo a pedirte perdón, no quería que te angusties por esto (10:20)

¿A qué hora sales hoy? (10:20)

 _Tarjei_ : Hey (10:21)

 _Tarjei_ : Salgo temprano, 12:55 (10:21)

Genial, yo salgo de trabajar a ese horario ¿vienes al starbucks? (10:22)

 _Tarjei_ : Claro, habíamos quedado :D (10:22)

Lo siento, casi lo olvido....(10:22)

Hoy te veías tan lindo con esa cara de preocupación ;) (10:23)

 _Tarjei_ : >:D Me haces asustar. (10:23)

 _Tarjei_ : De repente no contestas mis mensajes (10:24)

 _Tarjei_ : Estaba asustado que te hubieras enojado conmigo :( (10:24)

¿Por qué me enojaría contigo? o.o ? (10:25)

 _Tarjei_ : Por lo de la puerta en la cara, bueno, más o menos. Fui algo grosero contigo (10:25)

Pero ya lo aclaraste, no necesitas decir más. Yo no le he dicho a nadie que salgo con un chico ;D (10:25)

 _Tarjei:_ No es como.... (10:25)

 _Tarjei_ : Como si me avergonzara o algo ¡no pienses eso! (10:26)

 _Tarjei_ : Es solo que mi mamá es bastante religiosa y tengo miedo de como reaccione con eso. A papá seguro no le importa nada, pero.... (10:27)

No tienes que explicarme nada, en serio. Debo volver al trabajo y seguramente tú estás en una materia ahora, así que nos vemos a las 13 ¿te parece? <3 :D (10:28)

 _Tarjei_ : <3 (10:28)

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Miércoles 13:00**

 

Me había puesto mi campera de jean que trae varios parches en ella, recuerdo cuando mi madre los cosió para mí en esa época de adolescente rebelde cuando iba a Nissen. Realmente esa mujer tuvo que tener paciencia conmigo, porque no era fácil de llevar.   
No podría decir que me considero un "mal chico", bueno, tampoco es que fui el nerd del curso, pero tenía lo mío. Me había anotado al club de actuación del colegio, me pregunto si todavía está, tendría que decírselo a Tarjei, pero no creo que un tema de conversación como ese sea indicado para una segunda cita.

Salgo del stabucks, mi compañero ya entró a remplazarme, Hernann vino incluso con su mochila y libros en las manos, al parecer ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ir a su departamento a dejar sus cosas. Me inclino en la pared apoyando mi espalda y saco un cigarro del paquete que traigo en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, lo coloco en mi boca y lo prendo con dificultad, afuera hace un frío de morirse y apenas tengo una campera gruesa para abrigarme. La sensación amarga de la nicotina me relaja y cierro los ojos mientras exhalo.

Siento una vibración en mis pantalones, un mensaje. Debe ser de Tarjei, viene demorado unos cinco minutos.

**Tarjei (En línea)**

_Tarjei_ : Lo siento, tuve que dejar unas cosas en la biblioteca, ya estoy en camino (13:05)

No hay problema, te espero aquí (13:05)

Estoy fuera, no me dejan fumar dentro (13:05)

 _Tarjei_ : ¿Fumas? (13:05)

Sí, mamá (13:05)

 _Tarjei_ : Jajajaja. Yo a veces fumo, cuando estoy con mi amigo Marlon (13:06)

 _Tarjei_ : Pero no lo hago con mucha frecuencia (13:06)

Puedes fumar conmigo. Por cierto, pon atención a la calle o te atropellará un auto (13:06)

No quiero que nuestra próxima cita sea en el hospital (13:06)

 _Tarjei_ : Tonto :) (13:07)

 

—Acá estoy —la voz de Tarjei hizo que se me erizaran los pelos del brazo y giro para verlo frente a mí. Es tan hermoso, cada día más y más.

—Vamos entonces.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó.

—A cualquier lado.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Miércoles 16:00**

 

Me encuentro sentado en una banca del parque con Tarjei junto a mí, él se nota bastante callado hoy, aunque hemos hablado durante el tiempo que pasamos juntos. Prefiere mirarme en silencio que aportar algo a lo que estoy diciendo y eso en cierta forma me gusta, pero desearía que compartiera más su historia.  
Sé que en la escuela él tiene un amigo llamado Marlon, con el que 'a veces' sale de fiesta los viernes. También me dice que en su escuela se la pasan organizando previas para ir a bailar después, incluso me invitó a la de este viernes.

—¿Quieres? —él se asustó y me miró cuando le pasé el cigarro, inmediatamente lo aceptó y le dio una calada—. Esto es agradable.

—¿Agradable? —musitó, tosiendo suavemente, no estaba muy acostumbrado, él solo tiene 16 años.

—Sí, estar aquí contigo, me parece agradable —relamo mis labios, cosa que también hace él de forma instintiva—. Pero ya es hora que regreses a tu casa ¿no crees?

—¿No podemos estar aquí para siempre? —su rostro está algo decepcionado.

—Podemos, aunque no creo que a tu madre le guste mucho que estés con un chico mayor tanto tiempo —paso mi mano sobre su hombro y eso hace que instintivamente él comience a acercarse a mí, es un buen síntoma.

—Seguro que no, podrías ¿llevarme por el mal camino? —giró su cabeza para observar directamente mis ojos y yo al tener una mirada tan intensa lo hago sonrojar.

—Eres hermoso... —susurro acariciando con mi mano libre su rostro para acercarme a él.

Cerró sus ojos y lo besé, fue algo corto, un poco menos pasional de lo que pensaba por el simple hecho de no asustarlo, sino, le comería la boca a chupetones como me gusta hacerlo. Con el corto beso pude descubrir más cosas en él, el uso de su lengua es exclusivamente para lamer sus labios, pues cuando intenté llegar a él, estaba completamente apretados y apenas pude avanzar unos milímetros. También descubrí lo delgado que era debajo de toda esa capa de ropa mientras metía las manos dentro de su campera marrón.

Cuando acaricio suavemente su cintura, él abrió su boca por la sorpresa y pude invadirla con mi lengua, aunque solo duró unos segundos, pues se separó rápidamente de mi, completamente sonrojado y mordiéndose el labio de forma nerviosa. Yo me quedo un rato observándole y luego sonrió.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿No te gustó? ¿Crees que beso mal? —a cada una de mis preguntas él negó con mucho énfasis.

—Nada, nada, es solo que....es solo....bueno, ya sabes —bajó los ojos hacia su regazo, estaba un poco avergonzado—. No soy buen besador.

—Debes relajar tu mandíbula, estabas apretando mucho —le tomo suavemente de la quijada—. Relaja, relaja —muevo suavemente para que pueda relajarla—. Debes abrir más tu boca en el beso, aprietas tus labios mucho y debes usar más tu lengua, así —abro la boca y me acerco hacia él.

Seguramente si alguien estuviera viendo de afuera se daría cuenta como meto mi lengua dentro de su boca semi abierta y me inundo en sus delgados labios. Este al menos fue un mejor beso que el primero e incluso Tarjei se relajó más y acarició mi melena rubia hasta despeinarme por completo. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero el celular vibró con fiereza en mi pantalón y tuve que detenerme.

—¿Qué es esa música? —preguntó Tarjei.

—Gabrielle —Tarjei arqueo la ceja mientras tomo mi celular para ver el mensaje—. ¿No la conoces?

—Claro que la conozco pero ¡es un maldito hashtag! —no comprendo lo que quiere decir entonces me aclaró—. Ya sabes, el hashtag, 'cuando conoces al chico de tus sueños y le gusta Gabrielle'.

—¿Soy el chico de tus sueños? —dejo de lado mi celular para verlo con una sonrisa, él se rió.

—Así es el hashtag....

—¿Hablas de mi? ¿Soy tu chico? —intento hacerlo sonrojar aun más y lo logro, justo a tiempo para besarlo nuevamente, hundiéndome en sus labios.

Fue el mejor puto momento de mi vida, allí, con mi chico, besándonos de esa forma ¿qué puede ser mejor? El que no le guste Gabrielle no es un problema para mí en realidad, ya verás como hago que baile su música y la escuche, pero ese es otro tema.

—Debo irme —comentó Tarjei suspirando, luego de romper el beso.

—Oh, es verdad, ya se hace tarde —vuelvo a tomar el celular que dejé abandonado, era la propietaria de mi departamento.

 

**La bruja a la que le pago la renta (Ultima conexión 16:45)**

_La bruja a la que le pago la renta_ : Hubo un problema en el depósito ¿podrías pasarte por mi departamento? (16:30)

 

—¿La bruja a la que le pago la renta? —preguntó Tarjei, yo giro para ver que él está mirando la pantalla de mi móvil.

—Sí, es la propietaria de mi departamento, alquilo.

—¿Qué pasó con el depósito? —me preguntó, suspiro.

—¿Viste que te dije que quiere ligar conmigo? —él asintió—. Siempre hay "un problema" en el depósito, que termina siendo una idiotez o un error de ella, solo quiere que vaya a su casa para tomar un trago.

—¿Y qué harás? —preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

—Mira...

 

**La bruja a la que le pago la renta (Ultima conexión 16:45)**

_La bruja a la que le pago la renta_ : Hubo un problema en el depósito ¿podrías pasarte por mi departamento? (16:30)

Hey! Pasaré por allá en un rato con mi novio ;) (17:30)

Nos vemos (17:30)

—¿Con tu novio? —me miró y pasó su lengua por los dientes—. ¿Debo suponer que soy yo?

—Supones bien. Te alcanzo a tu casa, pero acompáñame a la casa de esta mujer, vive cerca de aquí —él asintió.

 

Fuimos caminando al departamento de esta chica, Julie. Ella tiene 35 años, es divorciada y tiene un hijo de tres años con el que comparte custodia con su ex marido. Desde que fui ese día a preguntar sobre el departamento que tenía en alquiler no ha dejado de mandarme mensajes cada vez que tiene oportunidad, creo que no fue buena idea rentarle, pero era un precio accesible y un lugar muy bueno, no encontraría ningún otro lugar en Oslo a 3500kr por mes.

Llegamos al departamento y toco el timbre, para luego pasar mi brazo por alrededor de los hombros de Tarjei mientras escuchaba del otro lado la voz risueña de Julie.

—¿Sí?

—Henrik Holm, vengo por lo de la renta —informo, ella no espera mucho, corta directamente y sale del departamento que queda en planta baja como el que rento yo, abrió la puerta y observó de arriba a abajo a Tarjei.

—Hola Henrik —saludó.

—Hola, te presento a Tarjei, es mi novio —no dejo que Tarjei diga nada, solamente le beso la boca con suavidad mientras se sonroja, es la primera vez que nos besamos frente a alguien.

—¿Y dónde lo encontraste? ¿En el patio de la escuela primaria? —ella suele hacer chistes así, solo paso de ello y la vuelvo a mirar.

—¿Dijiste que temías un problema con mi depósito?

—Oh, sí, ya lo arreglé —comentó ladeando la cabeza, Tarjei me miró con la ceja levantada, no hace falta que diga más nada.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste? —pregunto.

—Lo siento, se me pasó por alto —era algo normal que "se le pasara por alto", pero no hice caso, solamente asiento con la cabeza.

—Entonces me voy a dejar a mi novio a su casa, un placer verte Julie.

—Igual —ella cerró la puerta y se retiró a su departamento, Tarjei me miró.

—Está molesta.

—Claro, porque tengo un hermoso novio —vuelvo a besarlo, él miró para otro lado apenas cortamos, con sus mejillas de color rojo sangre.

—No hagas eso, alguien puede vernos.

—¿Y qué?

—No le dije a mis padres todavía —intentó aclarar, es verdad, él tiene sus tiempos.

—De acuerdo, vamos a tu casa.

—Vamos.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Jueves 7:30**

 

Me levanté con un horrible dolor de cabeza que casi hace que me caiga de la cama. No escuché mi despertador y es el horario en el que suelo salir para tomar el autobus, por lo que intenté correr a la armario llevándome absolutamente todas las cosas que estaban tiradas en el suelo. Debo aclarar que me hice varios moretones en el trayecto dado a los mareos que tenía.   
Cuando me detuve en seco frente a la ropa, me di cuenta que algo no andaba bien, entonces decidí tomarme un minuto para comprobar mi temperatura corporal y grata fue la sorpresa cuando supe que tenía varias líneas más de fiebre sobre lo saludable.

Odiaba estar enfermo y más odiaba estarlo luego que conocí a Tarjei, por lo tanto quería ir al café a trabajar a pesar de estar volando en fiebre, pero no podía siquiera atarme los cordones de mis calzados ni prepararme un desayuno, arrastraba los pies sobre el piso y me sentaba golpeando todo mi cuerpo en la silla. No podía ir y lo sabía. Estaba consternado y afligido, pero no podía hacer nada más que comunicarle a mis compañeros que guardaría reposo el día de hoy.

 

**Starboysbuck  
** _(Thomy, Hernann, Maxence y tú)_

**_Martes 4_ **

Thomy ha agregado a Maxence

 _Maxence_ : :) (8:30)

**Jueves 6**

Chicos, lo siento, no me estoy sintiendo muy bien, guardaré cama el día de hoy, espero mañana estar mejor, iré al médico durante la tarde (7:45)

 _Maxence_ : Mejórate :) (7:45)

 _Thomy_ : Te estaremos esperando el viernes ;D (7:45)

 

Entonces volví a la cama para descansar un poco, apenas toqué el colchón ya estaba durmiendo y me perdí en aquellos sueños tranquilos que tenía.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Jueves 12:30**

 

Me levantó el hambre y la sed, además de las ganas de ir al baño. La fiebre no había bajado, el malestar seguía allí, pero al menos no me encontraba mareado. Me paro y camino hasta la ducha, un baño relajante me distraería un poco y lo logró, todos mis músculos entumecidos se despertaron en el momento y mi cara mejoró, por lo que veo en el espejo.

Busco algo para comer, solo tengo un poco de pan y algo de queso, me hago una tostada con queso caliente, es suficiente para llenar mi estómago por ahora, no he comprado nada.   
Mi teléfono sigue abandonado en la mesa desde que le mandé mensaje a Thomas y Maxence, lo tomo y noto que tengo cinco llamadas perdidas y como diez mensajes de texto y audio. Todos de una sola persona: Tarjei.

¡Mierda! Me sentía tan mal que me olvidé completamente de él, seguro se asustó porque no me vio en el Starbucks y quiso saber que me había pasado, me pregunto si los pesados de mis compañeros le habrán avisado.

 

**Tarjei (Última conexión 10:15)**

 

Tarjei: Fui al Starbucks y no te vi :'( (8:00)

Tarjei: Tus compañeros me dijeron que estás enfermo ¿necesitas algo? ¿quieres que te lleve algo? (8:05)

Tarjei: (Mensaje de audio: ¿Estás bien, Henrik? Trato de llamarte y no contestas, por favor, avísame si necesitas algo) (8:20)

Tarjei: Hola Henrik, quería saber cómo estas ¿quieres que pase por tu casa después que termine las clases? ¡Pásame la dirección! (8:30)

Tarjei: Estoy comenzando a pensar que moriste O_O!!!!! (8:48)

Tarjei: Por favor, Henrik, dame una señal de vida ;_; (9:02)

Tarjei: (Mensaje de voz: Hola Henrik, estoy pensando en ti ahora ¿quieres que te lleve algo de medicinas? ¿irás al médico hoy? Te quiero) (9:22)

Tarjei: Hola :) ¿te sientes mejor? (9:55)

Tarjei: (Mensaje de voz: Henrik, pásame tu dire que voy para allá apenas salga, me voy a saltear las clases de la tarde, le diré a la enfermera que me siento mal) (10:15)

Tarjei: Apenas veas mis mensajes, contéstame, no importa la hora que sea (10:15)

—Creo que debería responderle —rio bajito y comienzo a teclear.

 

**Tarjei (Última conexión 10:15)**

Hola bebé, lamento mucho no haberte contestado, estaba durmiendo y recién ahora me conecto. No he ido al médico aun, te paso mi ubicación :) (12:40)

_Henrik manda la ubicación en google maps._

 

**Tarjei (En línea)**

Hola bebé, lamento mucho no haberte contestado, estaba durmiendo y recién ahora me conecto. No he ido al médico aun, te paso mi ubicación :) (12:40)

_Henrik manda la ubicación en google maps._

Tarjei: En camino *emoji de persona caminando* (12:41)

Timbre PB 1 (12:42)

 

Pienso si Tarjei sabe exactamente como llegar a mi casa, pero estoy tan cansado y con una tostada de queso en el estómago que no me importa realmente. Me voy a acostar y me quedo dormido hasta que el insistente timbre comienza a sonar. Levanto mi pesado cuerpo y lo arrastro al teléfono del portero eléctrico.

—¿Quién es? —pregunto.

—Soy yo, Tarjei ¿me abres? —inmediatamente tocó el botón para abrir la puerta eléctrica y voy a la entrada para abrir con mis llaves.

Escucho del otro lado las pisadas veloces de Tarjei en el pasillo y antes que tocara la puerta yo le abro y lo veo, está un poco despeinado y con la ropa desarreglada, seguro corrió un autobus y no tuvo tiempo de mirarse al espejo. Él me besa, yo lo devuelvo con la misma intensidad que él lo hace y lo meto a mi departamento cerrando la puerta. Se separó un poco de mí y me vio los ojos.

—Estás caliente.

—Y si me besas así —intento poner algo de gracia, el parece un poco molesto pero no dice nada.

—Te haré sopa.

—No necesitas cuidarme, iré al médico en una hora —suspiro—. Y ya me hice una tostada de queso.

—¿Tostada de queso? ¿Eso es todo tu almuerzo? ¡Estás enfermo! Gracias al cielo tienes un novio que se preocupa por ti —me señaló una bolsa que traía de un supermercado cercano—. Compré todo para hacer un caldo de verduras, tú solo siéntate y relájate.

—¿Me vas a cocinar como si fueras mi esposa? —lo abrazo de la cintura para acercarlo a mí, pero él se separa.

—Puedo ser tu esposo si quieres —no aguanto y lo beso nuevamente, metiendo mi lengua hasta su garganta y acariciándolo debajo de sus ropas, él me detuvo.

—¿Es sano que nos besemos estando enfermo? Puedes pasarme tus bacterias —intentó alejarse de mí, pero continuo agarrándolo.

—Toma todos mis virus —vuelvo a besarlo, no me importa si después de esto ambos caemos enfermos, estaremos enfermos juntos.

 

Luego de ello me acosté en el sillón esperando que él cocinara por mí, pero la fiebre era tan alta que incluso caí dormido mientras escuchaba el burbujeo de la sopa.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

**Jueves 13:21**

 

—Henrik, ya está la sopa —la voz de Tarjei en mis oídos sonó tan bien que quería despertar así toda mi vida. Respiro profundamente y me levanto del sillón incómodo—. Toma.

La sopa se veía muy bien, demasiado bien para ser producto de un adolescente. Lo miro varias veces y pruebo un poco, está muy buena y caliente. Él parece muy feliz por su logro y claramente yo también estoy orgulloso de él.

Comimos junto la sopa y me ayudó a vestirme —no relataré los detalles escabrosos de esto— y ambos nos dirigimos  a ver al doctor. En el trayecto no pude evitar besarlo varias veces, porque era lo único que hacía que no me durmiera en el autobús de ida. Cuando llegamos, tuvimos que esperar media hora hasta que nos atendiera, daba gracias que comí la sopa de verduras de Tarjei porque si no, el hambre monstruoso que tendría ahora debido a la única tostada de queso que había en mi estomago sería monumental.

El siguiente era yo y entré al consultorio con Tarjei, él me sostenía la mochila mientras me sentaban en la camilla para revisarme. Tomaron mi fiebre, me vieron la garganta y escucharon mi pecho. Una gripe convencional seguramente.   
Cuando me estaba por sentar en la silla nuevamente, Tarjei comenzó a toser. El doctor lo miró con sorpresa y le pidió que también se sentara en la camilla, después de muchos berrinches, Tarjei lo hizo.

—Gripe, ambos —comentó el doctor, miro a Tarjei el cual frunce el ceño, le había pasado mis virus—. Ambos tienen fiebre, irritación en garganta y nariz, les daré un remedio y dos días de reposo.

—Oh, mierda —suspiro, él también parece afligido debido a su estado actual.

 

Salimos del consultorio y me miró varias veces con enfado, ¿qué podía hacer? Lo contagié y estoy feliz de hacerlo, cuando estaba dispuesto a besarlo él me detuvo.

—Me enfermaste —comentó con algo de enojo.

—Bueno, ahora podemos besarnos porque ambos tenemos la misma mierda ¿no? —lo tomo más fuerte de la cintura y lo beso nuevamente, uno más ardiente y acalorado que parece la fiebre nos llegó a ambos al mismo momento y como es común en nuestra relación de menos de una semana, él me separó.

—No te excedas. Tengo que volver a casa y guardar reposo.

—¿No me acompañarás a mi casa? Qué pésimo servicio.

—¿Servicio? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó arqueando la ceja.

—Servicio de cuidado a domicilio, bebé —le doy un suave beso en la boca y sus mejillas se sonrojan más fuerte que antes—. Eres tan lindo cuando te sonrojas.

—Idiota, suéltame... —en un jugueteo un poco travieso, él intenta alejarse de mí, pero su cara parece no querer hacerlo y seguir con los arrumacos.

—Tarjei —ambos nos dimos la vuelta cuando escuchamos la voz de un muchacho a un costado, era un hombre de cabello moreno, seguramente la edad de Tarjei o un poco más, sus cejas eran muy pobladas y sus ojos demasiado claros que resaltaban en su melena oscura. Tarjei me empujó hacia atrás y casi me hace caer—. Tarjei.

—Marlon —lo noto, está comenzando a enrojecerse, más de lo normal. El moreno que se llama Marlon, se acerca a nosotros con una sonrisa fraterna.

—Me dijeron que te fuiste porque no te sentías bien —susurró Marlon y me echó un ojo a mí, seguramente pensaba que era demasiado grande para su amigo.

—Sí, bueno, fui al médico y me dieron 2 días de reposo absoluto —suspiró—. Mucho liquido y algunas medicinas —señaló con la cabeza, Marlon afirmó.

—¿Y quién es él? —preguntó, Tarjei comenzó a temblar y sus mejillas se pusieron más rojas aun.

—Mucho gusto, Henrik —hablo, dándole la mano al muchacho, este la acepta.

—¿Y es tu....? —seguramente el muchacho sospechaba algo, lo puedo ver en sus ojos cuando indago a Tarjei, pero este estaba tan asustado que apenas podía abrir la boca, yo no quise decir nada, no sabía si él había salido del armario con su amigo.

—Es un....amigo, sí, un amigo —golpeó suavemente mi espalda mientras reía, Marlon suspiró, sabía que le estaba mintiendo pero no dijo nada.

—Bueno, mucho gusto en conocerte Henrik, no te he visto en la escuela....

—No voy a la escuela, me gradué hace tres años —indico, Marlon asintió.

—Ósea que tienes...

—20 años.

Marlon no cuestionó más, simplemente hizo un ademán con la cabeza y saludó a su amigo, Tarjei no volvió a decir ni una palabra al respecto hasta que yo hablé.

—Parece muy agradable ese amigo tuyo, ¿Marlon, no? —comento, él asintió con la cabeza—. Creo que no se tomaría mal que le dijeras que estábamos saliendo.

—No quería que se entere porque me vio coquetear con un muchacho en medio de la calle.

—Bueno, de acuerdo —le doy un suave beso más en los labios—. Debes volver a tu casa, ya está empezando a hacer mucho frío.

—Lo haré, cuídate —él me miró un buen rato, sus ojos fijos en los míos y me besó, me besó tan suavemente que sentí que me derretía en sus labios.

Como lo iba a echar de menos mañana.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Jueves 22:20.**

**Tarjei (En linea)**

_Tarjei_ : Buenas noches :) (22:20)

Buenas noches, bebé (22:20)

**Author's Note:**

> Ellos son personas reales y esto es ficción :)


End file.
